My Heart's Rebellion
by hersummerdreams
Summary: A new age of darkness has consumed the worlds, under the rule of a threat even greater then the heartless. Their only hope now is a small rebellion, working together to save the future. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Title of Fic: **My Heart's Rebellion  
**Author: **Riraku-san  
**Summary: **A new age of darkness has consumed the worlds, under the rule of a threat even greater then the darkness. Their only hope now is a small rebellion, working together to save their future.  
**Pairings: **Possibly yaoi. XD

**Current Chapter:** Prologue  
**Chapter Length:** 1,101 words.

**Extra notes: **I had two pages of notes. I wrote chapter one. **Eighteen pages**. Eighteen friggin' pages, and then what happens?! **THE FRIGGIN POWER GOES OUT!** Someone hates me. Alot. I'm left with **ONE** page of story and half a page of notes. I'm going to try, but the first chapter won't be posted tonight. I need to get over my angsting first. However, I still have inspiration so when I'm done yelling at word, it won't take me long to try and re-write what I lost. (by the way, I'll only be abusing bold for this chapter. XD) Hopefully, the first chapter should be posted tomorrow or the weekend. I've got a lot of plans for this fic - so hold on, here goes..

* * *

"_Every act of creation is first an act of destruction." **Pablo Picasso**_

* * *

**Light** and **darkness.**

**Darkness** and **light**.

One could not survive without the other and neither would ever triumph over it's opposite. Whether it was now, a hundred years into the past, or even a thousand years into the future that it seemed one was stronger, the balance was always there. If it was obvious or not was up to the events that transpired at the time.

Sometimes, if you didn't understand the fragile relationship between the two polar opposites, you'd think one had vanished. Sometimes, if you didn't put your belief into one or the other, you'd forget either existed. Most people chose the second option, losing their faith after the hardships of recent years, and in doing so had sealed their fate.

It was the way most of the population went, in this time of lost hope and despair…

It'd been three years since the world had been overthrown by the darkness, everything that was light quenched underneath it's oppressing nature. It was always overcast, always dreary. Green foliage withered and died, droughts had taken to the countryside and turned it into a barren wasteland, the whole world had suffered under the wrath of the evil dictator – and through it all the light had seeped out of the world, until there was nothing left.

Radiant Garden had effectively died, leaving only chaos and destruction in it's wake. Though the large, bustling city had recovered from the Heartless and Organisation XIII, there was no returning from the pit it had spiralled into.

In the outer fringes of the town it was the worst. Nobody stopped and talked, nobody lingered out in the cold. Nobody wanted to stay outside any longer then they had to and quickly returned to their modest homes.

This was the place of the slaves, of the labourers, of the lesser men who'd been assigned the most menial of jobs under the new order. It was the worst of the worst, a petty and dirty existence lived by those who had done nothing wrong beyond speaking a word out of line, but had been pushed to the outer rim by a society who rejected them.

The people who didn't accept the new rule, the plebs.

Further in was another section of the town, the only difference here being the houses were slightly bigger, there were markets and shops, the crowds dressed a little more colourfully. The only indication that anything was different was that the atmosphere thickened to a tension of sorts.

Here were those who had eagerly succumb to the new leader's rule, who'd allowed themselves to be crushed under his boots as they struggled to continue on with their life.

They were allowed more freedoms, but in some ways were underneath a tighter leash. Security was lax in the outer borders of the place, the large wall that now surrounded the city keeping most citizens in place, being as heavily guarded as it was. But here, those who weren't guarding the wall frequented the streets often. Figures in black robes that towered over other people.

Not because they were tall, but because of the fear they inspired. They could clear a path just by looking in a certain direction. It was hard not to quail under those red eyes.

Rumours were rife about these men and women. Most people said they weren't even human, but there were those who knew better. They were usually the ones with their lips sewn shut, it was the punishment to speak against the ruler.

Of course, this was only if it was casual slur, a curse made in a drunken stupor - people who spoke out openly against the dictator received something far, far worse.

The inner circle was a mystery. People went in, with gifts seeking favour or with a report on the current state of food in the city… but when they came out there was a different look in their eyes, a glaze, and they refused to talk about anything they had seen.

People may've lived there, for beyond the short wall that separated the districts, spires rose up where the mist faded, the tops of houses. Occasionally smoke would even rise from there when it was really cold, signalling a fireplace or similar. Life at it's best.

Unfortunately it was impossible to tell any more, because even at night the fog would rise and not even lights could pierce it. It was widely accepted that this was magic, but many still wondered about why it was there.

A few thought it was a spell cast to change you as you left, so that you refused to speak of anything inside. More thought it was for privacy, the rich people creating the mist so that common people couldn't peer into their beautiful homes.

The general opinion always remained, though, that it was the evil that radiated from the castle beyond.

The looming black shape towered above the mist, towers almost piercing the sky. It wasn't exactly a castle, but meant to be one, although the shape was more modern and the design made it obviously more luxurious then the stone works of a few hundred years ago.

Turrets and spires rose from the hulking shape, the entire structure casting a shadow over the city in more ways then one, dousing the spirits of any who lived within the walls.

It symbolised the darkness that had overtaken the streets of Radiant Garden. It was the epitome of everything cold and miserable. It was something unavoidable and repugnant. It was the home of the most feared assassins, thugs, spies and soldiers in the world. Worst of all, it was the home of the most feared and most powerful man in existence, nobody dared whisper him name lest his wrath be brought upon them.

The past, the present, and the future were bleak. In three short years, everything the citizens of Hollow Bastion had known had crumbled beneath their feet.

Their world had been destroyed, the darkness overpowering everything that stood in it's way. This was one of the times when the light was something that you had to squint to see, a time when you just had to trust that the balance would be fixed.

Most of the people had, when this war had first started, placed everything they could in this belief. Now hope had dwindled and little remained.

They didn't know that their prayers had been answered.

They didn't know that just in the outskirts of town, the person that would save them all already existed.

That he would be the **light**, in this age of **darkness**.


	2. Betrayal

**Title of Fic: **My Heart's Rebellion  
**Author: **Riraku-san  
**Summary: **A new age of darkness has consumed the worlds, under the rule of a threat even greater then the darkness. Their only hope now is a small rebellion, working together to save their future.  
**Pairings: **I won't say, not yet. xD

**Current Chapter:** Betrayal  
**Chapter Length:** 4,477 words.

**Extra notes: **I finally got it going again. XD Introducing... RIKU! TADA! Maybe not as Cloudcentric as I thought. Hrm...

**Review replies:**

**Nameless Dragon - _THANK YOU!_**_ You don't know how much it means to me to get a comment. xD. n.n I tried to get the seventeen pages back but I couldn't write that much again and decided to split it up between two chapters of around eight or so pages each. XD Bwahaha you're my first and only reviewer so this chapter is dedicated to you! THANKS! 333!!! x3_

* * *

"_One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope._" **_Steven Deitz_**

* * *

****

A short groan echoed through the tiny abode, a shifting body curled up underneath a thin blanket the source of the noise. Although it wasn't bright for the morning, the grey clouds leaving little light shining through, it was enough for the blonde's eyes to begin watering in earnest – quickly giving up his attempts to open them. His head was pounding, his throat was dry and he needed sleep, but for some reason he couldn't return to that warm oblivion.

If Leon didn't insist on getting up so early for the restoration, he'd never wake up.

He groaned again and finally opened his eyes blearily, a hand winding out of the covers and pinching the bridge of his nose. His head gave another particularly violent throb before settling down enough for him to focus, tuning out the pain. The blanket fell from his chest as Cloud swung his legs out of the bed, his bare feet shuddering slightly at the cold floor.

Then he came to himself, and realised this wasn't the room he'd fallen asleep in.

His hand darted for his sword as the blonde sprung to his feet, eyes slightly wide as he took in what was definitely NOT the guest room at the Headquarters of the Restoration Committee. When his hands met empty space he was even surer, as his sword was nowhere to be seen.

He breathed deeply, feeling decidedly unhinged. Usually he could always count on his sword, as he made sure it never left his side, even when he was sleeping, but after a quick scan of where he was, he found it wasn't even in the same room. Not that you could call it much of a room…

It was wooden and about as small as a broom closet, the cot that he'd slept in pushed against one wall and the other only a metre from the edge of his bed. The walls and the construction itself was crude, the nails bent and in the wrong places. Cloud had a feeling that if he aimed one good hit at the wood, the whole house would come down on his head. He made a mental note to be careful.

His gaze spun to the closed door and the chest at the end of his bed, but didn't see the glint of metal anywhere. Whoever had brought him here had probably taken it, but that didn't explain why they would've left the rest of his possessions.

He eyed the chest with apprehension, wondering whether he would find his clothes within or a trap. Cloud edged closer towards it but didn't make any move to open it, before a single knock sounded and the door opened outwards.

With a small grunt low in his throat, and suddenly thankful he was wearing shorts, he leapt towards the entrance and grabbed whoever was there by the neck, slamming them against the wall just outside the door before he even looked at them. When he did though, his grip loosened in surprise. "S.. Sora?"

Sure enough, the spiky haired boy grinned at him and offered a short wave. "Er... hi Cloud. I know it's nice to see me and all, but... would you please let go of me?"

Cloud laughed uneasily, really a couple of barking notes, before releasing his grip, eying the other. Sora looked the same as always, his spiky brunette hair wilder then even Clouds' and his blue eyes wide and bright. He even wore the trademark grin he always did, although it was tinged with some concern as he stared at the blonde.

Cloud barely stopped himself from shifting under his scrutiny. It was then he noticed the other's clothes and _stared._

He was wearing rags.

A brown shirt hung loosely from his shoulders, made out of a coarse material with rips randomly scattered over it. One arm was torn at the elbow and the other at the shoulder. Over the top was a lightly coloured vest, and lower were darker shorts that were in little better condition. Even his shoes were a normal size. Boots, but not even the lace up kind. Just… boots.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sora asked, rubbing the back of his head. The blonde blinked and shook his head, trying to remember anything past the headache that was making all his thought processes infinitely difficult, like any train of thought he started on vanished within a few seconds.

He couldn't remember anything about being brought here, or how the younger of them got here either. It was all he could do not to scream with frustration. Cloud stemmed that urge and scowled silently, not noticing how Sora recoiled.

"Right well, just checking." He said with a more forced smile. If Cloud had known Sora better, he would've seen the strain behind the usually easy expression, the glint that had vanished from those blue eyes and the glaze that had settled in its place.

But he didn't.

Instead of commenting, he nodded thoughtfully – wondering why the brunette was so keen on his health anyway. He knew of the key blade bearer, but that's as far as their non-existent relationship went. He turned his level gaze back to Sora, who was watching him intently.

"You… want something?" He asked hesitantly, completely unsure of why the other was still there.

The younger of the two shook his head, a frown marring his unlined face. "I'll see you at breakfast then." Then it was gone, the fleeting expression replaced by the same broad smile as the brunette turned around and left.

Cloud shook his head and shut the door with a soft 'click', a breeze filtering across his skin from the open window. He shivered. Well, whatever trap the trunk might've had wasn't worth wandering around in shorts all day. He opened it slowly; breathe catching as the latch 'clicked.' Then… nothing happened.

The blonde almost rolled his eyes as he opened it the entire way and found what he'd been looking for; a bundle of clothes and lying diagonally on top of them, his sword. He hefted the familiar weight and moved it aside, placing it gently on the floor. Underneath were bundles and bundles of the same rags that Sora had been wearing and his usual clothes tucked underneath.

He drew out his gloves and slid them on, his shirt, pants, boots and coat following quickly. It was weird – the leather was stiff. He fingered it gingerly, noticing the difference keenly. For something he wore everyday, it felt like it hadn't been worn in… well… years. A shrug rocked his shoulders. He could just wear it in again.

Cloud found his holster in the trunk as well and slung it on his back, sliding his sword into it with more then a bit of difficulty. It felt rusty, but he'd oiled it a couple of days ago… he shook his head. Again, he could deal with it later. Now what?

For a brief moment he considered following Sora, but that idea was dismissed. He knew he was the key blade master, but he had no reason to trust him. It could be a trap and waking up in a strange place with no memory of what had happened… he didn't just want to follow the first person he saw. For all he knew… his blue eyed gaze swept the small room, landing on the window embedded in the single blank wall.

That was his target. The blonde grabbed the windowsill and hoisted himself up, the glass giving and the window opening with the slightest pressure. It wasn't tall but it was wide and he was able to maneuver his body so that it spanned the width of the space. A slow breath escape his lips as he pushed himself the last bit and edged outside, lowering his legs before dropping to the ground.

He wasn't at all prepared for what he saw.

The alleyway he emerged into was crowded, the buildings in shambles and looking world weary, pressed together like they were leaning against each other for support. The road he stood on was dirt, but led to pavement where the main road stretched to each side. People didn't stop, but hurried along like Sephiroth himself was chasing them. His brow creased in a frown. The uneasy atmosphere was beginning to get to him, his fingers were itching for his sword – but he didn't draw it. Not yet.

Cloud ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it vaguely as he headed for the street. Just beyond the last of the buildings he could make out a huge wall and beyond that… the Bailey. Which means Merlin's house was… left. He hurried along like the rest of them into the sunlight. Although it was overcast, the warmth crept along his arms and made him tingle, the cool breeze from before had vanished. What… had happened?

This was definitely Hollow Bastion – the Bailey proved it – but it looked like it had before the restoration committee had dedicated themselves to it. Shambles. What had happened to Leon anyway? The last thing he remembered was going to sleep and the tireless 'leader' of their band talking to Cid about… energy? He hadn't really been paying attention – now he wished he had. It was details like that that proved he wasn't dreaming.

A stifled squeal made his eyes shoot to a doorway, where a pair of bright eyes peered out at him from a doorway. The door slammed quickly, but his interest had been perked. Now that he looked, Cloud noticed several people staring at him, all dressed in the same kind of stuff as Sora had.

This normally wouldn't have bothered him – he was used to stares due to his big sword and affinity for black – but the fear and... malice some of them gave off was… weird. He raised his eyebrow, feeling edgy again and reaching for his sword, but then it happened.

"Don't think about it."

His grip tightened on the handle as his hand slid out the weapon- the smooth drawl from behind him seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it. Slowly he turned around and found four figures in black cloaks watching him, all with the same glowing red eyes. He appraised them warily.

They were taller then most of the citizens he'd seen so far, with the heavy cloaks that left them featureless and formless, their faces shrouded by a hood pulled low. Underneath the rim their eyes glowed like embers, boring into him.

He would've thought them of Organisation XIII but he knew Sora had dispatched the last of them. Besides, the Organisation would never appear as menacing as these guys. Cloud suppressed a shiver and decided to break the silence.

"Who're you?" He said quietly.

The 'leader', or so he guessed because it was the one standing closest to him, chuckled dryly.

"We've been looking for you, Cloud."

He lowered into a battle stance. He didn't know who these people were, but he didn't trust them. Something about the glowing red eyes and black cloaks put him right off. His gaze flicked to the one who'd spoken as he started to talk again.

"I suppose you're not going to make this easy. We would've expected this, had we not suspected you dead for three years. Tell me, Cloud Strife, where have you been?"

Three years?

His head spun with the news, a scowl settling across his face. It could just be they were leading him on; it was the most likely option, but the splitting headache, waking up somewhere he'd never been, the way Hollow Bastion looked… if this was a dream then it was a pretty vivid one. But three years??

"I see you have about as little an idea as we do. Never mind, I'm sure the General will be able to worm it out of you, along with the location of the rest of the rebels. We know you weren't the only one to survive." The cloaked figure spoke calmly, easily, gesturing vaguely with one hand, not even taking note of his reaction. At the mention of the 'General', Cloud's blood ran cold. He thought he'd killed Sephiroth for the final time, that he was finally free of his dark half. The snapping of the leader's fingers jerked his attention back to the guards, it was the only warning he got before they struck.

Something hard collided with the back of his head and sent black spots dancing in front of his eyes. Cloud whirled around – wondering how the other could've gotten the best of him. They were fast, too fast to be natural. He stumbled forward but regained his balance and raised his sword, spinning around and driving it sideways just as one of his assailants appeared to deal him a second blow.

It made contact, the guard screaming and slumping in place. The cold eyes regarded him with hatred before he fell to the ground.

Cloud glanced around for the others, but found them nowhere in sight. He raised his sword warily. Feeling a presence behind him, he whirled around and darted out of the way as a wave of fire was flung in his direction. He dodged deftly and used the opportunity to get closer.

The figure danced just beyond the reach of his sword. Cloud rolled onto his feet and slashed at him, with every slash driving him further backwards. With effortless strokes he attacked, but the stranger dodged them just as effortlessly, even as he was backed against the wall. Then… he disappeared.

"Wha..." The blonde started, but didn't get a chance to finish as he appeared above him, pushing off the wall and driving downwards. Cloud dodged again, not even having time to parry before the man was on him again. He was almost winded, but got to his feet anyway, panting already.

Wait – he never got tired of battle.

He wondered at the tightness of his throat and lungs, his legs feeling weak already and his arms heavy as lead – not even when he was fatigued did he feel like this. The shadow seemed to sense his discomfort and chuckled, taking a step towards him and holding out a hand.

"You are not used to being weak, are you Cloud?"

"What are you...?" He started vainly, staring at the hand. The weight of the sword was suddenly too much and he let it clatter to the ground. His breath was becoming slower and he could barely keep his eyes open – hell it was hard to even stand. A great weight was pressing down on him, pushing him towards the floor.

The blonde dropped to his knees, the bones hitting the pavement with the force of his fall, so he had to throw his hands forward to balance. What was wrong with him? He couldn't… think… his head was starting to throb again… and there was a whine growing in his ears… slowly but surely Cloud's eyes slid shut – he didn't have the energy to keep him open. Then…

He heard a body crumple to the ground and felt his energy return in a sweeping rush. His arms tingled with life as he used the ground to push himself to his feet. Finally he opened his eyes and glanced down at the coated black mass on the ground. That was the guy that had been controlling him, and another figure with red eyes stood above him, regarding Cloud with… concern?

He picked up his sword but didn't put it away, wary of the new threat, then the stranger threw back his hood and all doubt vanished instantly.

"Vincent?" He asked, slotting his sword into its holder. Vincent, as it was now revealed to be, nodded slowly and appraised him.

"I wonder," He said softly, "How you can still be alive, but with obviously no memory of it. If you had, you would've at least adopted a disguise."

Cloud shook his head and ran a hand distractedly through his blonde hair. Then he lowered his hand and blinked at it curiously. Since when had that become a habit? His whole personality had changed, without him even realizing it. His eyes slid to Vincent's'.

"What happened?"

Vincent shrugged slightly and replaced his hood as citizens began to creep warily back into the street – gasping as their gaze alighted upon the crumpled figures.

"It's not the time; I'll speak to you later, Cloud. Now I know you're alive, I can inform Leon. You did well to hide yourself for this long. Go home and find out how you managed it. Nobody has been able to get the better of a Blood Guard before, let alone two. I advise you avoid their questions, and don't draw much attention to yourself. Now go."

It seemed to be the most Vincent had ever said in one breath, to Cloud or anyone else, so he merely nodded and crept into the alleyway – looking over his shoulder just in time to see his old friend disappear, taking the other two with him.

The blonde couldn't help but shake his head and, taking his advice, headed back to the window he'd come from. He didn't want to take his chances in the city again, not until he knew what was going on. Those people… Blood Guards, Vincent had called them, were stronger then anyone he'd faced before, with the exception of Sephiroth himself. Faster, as well.

Sephiroth… his brow creased in a frown. What had happened to him that had stopped him from stopping the 'Great General'? Not to mention living with Sora, or Vincent apparently working for the enemy, or Leon being 'informed' he was alive.

With a jolt, he remembered that they'd thought he was dead. He'd hidden for three years? The questions left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he wasn't used to being kept in the dark. The sooner he got back, the better. The key blade master wouldn't hesitate to answer him, he told himself.

Then, maybe, he could get some real answers.

* * *

His footsteps echoed mournfully through the empty halls of the stone castle. No matter how long he lived within the stone walls, he couldn't help but shudder at the sound it made and walked faster. His silver hair was hidden within the cloak he wore, but he still got stares as he made his way towards the office of the General.

Riku hated being compared to Sephiroth.

Axel and Demyx had even joked that he looked like his long lost son. He'd hit them over the head with his key blade and left the room, but it still didn't deter them from a stray comment every now and then. Actually, he was kind of glad he roomed with them – after the events of the last few years, the two jokers were just who he needed, anything to lighten the situation.

Not for the first time, he wished he'd never opened that letter. That he, Sora and Kairi had never been swept up in all this. If King Mickey had told them the whole story, they might not have been, but he hadn't and they'd found themselves right in the middle of all this.

He thought they were finished with the darkness, but it would always be a part of their lives. It was obvious now more then ever, without knowing Sora was looking for him; he couldn't even see the light.

He supposed it was okay. He knew Sora was alright, at least, even if Sora thought he'd turned over to the dark. Again he hoped he'd get his forgiveness when this was all over – he of all people would understand – right? As for Kairi… well… he could only hope.

When Mickey had handed out roles, Kairi's had been the only surprise. It was obvious that Riku would be chosen to be a double agent for the light… that Sora would be positioned with Cloud in the thick of things, but that Kairi had been put with Leon's gang? It didn't make any sense.

He shook his head and sighed. The King had some screwed up ideas. He knew it was for Riku's protection that Sora didn't know he was a double agent – but it hurt to know his best friend thought he'd been lost from the light. It… sucked.

He rounded a corner to sniggers and found Axel leaning against the wall, flicking his fingers so that a flame appeared and waving it out again. The door to the room next door was open and a faint rustling sound was coming from inside. He didn't need to be any kind of intelligent to know it was Demyx inside.

"What're you doing?" Riku asked as he drew closer, a silver eyebrow rising at the red head. Axel threw him a lazy smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said easily, "Now run along young'un, the adults are busy."

He frowned and walked past, but couldn't help but look in on the way past. A pile of boxers was at Demyx's feet, as he shoved something else into a drawer. Were they… lacy thongs?

"Axel," He started frowning, but was shushed and quickly pushed away by the eighth member of the Organisation. Riku sighed slightly and brought his palm to his eyes, his other hand swatting at Axel's hands. He really, really, really didn't want to know.

"Okay okay, I didn't see anything."

Riku removed his hand from his eyes and left behind the pair, turning the next corner and climbing the stairs that led to the rooms on the top floor. That was where Sephiroth's office was located, and that was his destination. He wondered what information he had that would lead him to invite Riku, the silver haired teenager already having a mission in store for the rest of that week.

Finally he reached the heavy door, the silver finish on the metal gleaming in the light of the day. A sigh passed his lips as he resigned himself to the next hour or so he'd spend there and knocked.

"Come in Riku," A voice from inside purred. He let himself in and stared.

Usually when he received orders to go to the General's quarters, he was floored by the luxurious room, and this time was no exception. The maroon shag carpet spread over the entire floor, a fireplace in one corner with large black armchairs invitingly positioned around it. A wooden table sat in the middle of the room with a few chairs scattered around it, and a dresser in the corner. A large wine cabinet was pushed against the wall filled with the finest red and white wines. The man himself stood in front of his desk, shuffling through papers.

Riku slid into the room and hesitantly shut the door behind him.

"You… wanted to see me?" He asked cautiously, the perfect façade of crafted obedience. Sephiroth straightened to his full height and turned around, his normal outfit of leather and the long sword hanging from his hip indicating that he was far from relaxing.

"Indeed." He said, frowning, "Do not close the door Riku, this place is hardly suitable. I shall talk as we make our way to the meeting room."

Ah, so it was something that involved everyone. The meeting room was like a conference room, used for briefing the entire Organisation... or, as they were now simply called, XIII. Sephiroth took the papers and left the room, leaving Riku walking just behind him. They bypassed the corridor where Axel and Demyx were and continued into a more dimly lit one, the younger of the two often having to hurry to keep up with the General's long strides.

When Sephiroth spoke, his sharp tone cut the silence like a knife.

"How much does Sora mean to you, Riku?"

He reeled from the sentence. Sora? Sephiroth knew about his relationship with the brunette? He blinked the surprise from his eyes and forced his face into an almost bored expression.

"I… knew him. We grew up together on the Islands."

Sephiroth nodded but said nothing more, seemingly gathering his thoughts. Riku glanced upwards at the blank General, his silver hair flowing behind him as he walked. He looked as menacing as he always did – and yet his expression was a contemplative one. He was thinking, or that's what it looked like.

"Cloud Strife is alive." He said quietly.

Riku knew about as much. The elder had always talked about Cloud – especially for the first year. Hell, they'd been brought together just to find him. The army were to keep control of the city, the Blood Guard, with their eerie power, were enough to keep the citizens in line. XIII's main objective was to search for Cloud Strife. After the first year they'd turned their attention to the rebellion, but still kept an eye out for the blonde, but after the second and third… well, they'd almost given up – although the General still insisted he was alive. To hear that he actually was didn't really surprise him, Cloud was just as well hidden as Leon and his crew were.

"The Blood Guard found him, but he didn't seem willing to give up the details of what he'd been doing the past few years. He was found in the same area we know Sora lives. I suspect they're staying together."

He turned his gaze downwards and Riku felt a chill go down his spine. He knew what was coming. He knew it, and he hated it.

"I want you to find Sora, play on whatever ties you may've had to him, befriend him again and find Strife. You will check in with Demyx regularly so I can be sure you're on task."

He felt unbelievably cold. It was his ultimate goal to gain Sephiroth's trust – he wasn't sure he had it yet – but to give away Cloud would not only destroy any hope Sora had in him, but the entire rebellion. Riku faltered mid step. He'd be elevated in the ranks of XIII, but in the eyes of his friends… It hit him how important this mission was, he couldn't defy Sephiroth, but his friends already thought he had gone to the darkness. If he made them believe he walked in the light again and betrayed Cloud… could he live with himself?

Would they forgive him again?

"Riku, can I trust you to take care of this mission?" Sephiroth sounded impatient, his eyes fixated on Riku.

In the end, he had no choice but to nod.

The General smirked. "Good. Then you're dismissed. Tomorrow you will leave us, I advise you to come up with a good story before then. Good afternoon, Riku." He said, before sweeping away, and leaving the new number XIII standing silently in the cold corridor to ponder his thoughts.


End file.
